Lockdown To The Death
by Demonic Spaghetti
Summary: A more recent story I was writing, about a lockdown in school. What happens when there's a lockdown and you're locked inside the school...but unable to find safety?


Characters' Bio

Sasha

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: A friend of Kaylie's though much nicer. One of those typical straight A students, with a calm demeanor, and happiness about her.

Description: Long, black, wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Abercrombie and Fitch clothes buyer.

Kaylie

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Personality: Snobby, "higher-than-thou" attitude, generally doesn't care about people, except her friends which she bosses around. (Not friends at all with Kajime, who is locked outside with her) Friends with Sasha. Claustrophobic.

Description: Make up overdoser, lives on Abercrombie, shoulder length blonde/brown layered hair.

Kajime (kah jee meh)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: "Weird" and mostly misunderstood. Fun, and insane, and well, a great person.

Description: Long, black hair with light blue highlights. Green eyes, and wears whatever she likes (which is pretty good clothing)

Daris

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: "Popular" guy, many girls swoon to him, but he refuses each one. Has a thing for Kajime, but would never say for fear of people dissing him for liking a "freak".

Description: Wears baggy jeans and polo shirts, ya know, the typical poser popular guy. Spiky blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Ah, damn, I'm late, I'm late…" Muttered a girl with long, black hair with bright sky blue highlights, opening the door to her science classroom and trying to enter as quietly as possible. Before she could make it to her desk, however, her teacher, Mrs. Threshall, appeared in front of her, a stern look on her face.

"Where have you been? It's 5 minutes past the beginning of class." She asked, crossing her arms.

Kajime's emerald eyes flickered across the classroom for a moment before coming up with an excuse.

"I couldn't open my locker…it was jammed, I'm really sorry," Kajime gulped, hoping to get the sympathetic side of the teacher. Truthfully, Kajime couldn't find her science book and had to borrow it from her friend's locker, not that her friend would mind.

"Alright…but I'm warning you, next time, it's a detention!" She said with what sounded oddly like a growl at the end, walking back to her desk.

Rolling her eyes and taking a seat, Kajime guessed that the class was supposed to be doing classwork, from the silence and books that were open all around. Glancing at the chalkboard, she tried to ignore the glare she was getting from Kaylie Frajelli, the 8th grade bitch. Unfortunately, Kaylie shared the majority of Kajime's classes with her, including lunch, so she couldn't really avoid her. Kaylie had something against her, probably for being "weird", but whatever. Kajime didn't care, as long as she had her friends and people who actually understood her. Taking out her science book, Kajime began to take notes from the text.

"Class is over, you may go now!" Mrs. Threshall announced, and a flurry of chairs screeching against the floor and students rushing out the door immediately began. Kajime took her time, adjusting her light purple sweatshirt on the way out. Passing by some friends, she undid her lock and opened her locker, stuffing unneeded books inside. Kajime grabbed her Art folder and locked her locker, heading to the art room, which was on the opposite side of the building.

"Hey, Kaj, wait up!" A familiar voice called, and Kajime turned around to see one of her close friends, Isha, running up to her.

"Hey Isha, I thought you weren't coming to school today," Kajime said, confused, but glad that now she had another friend with her in art today. Isha and her basically had some classes together, including lunch. Isha moved a stray strand of her long, light brown hair behind her ear and grinned sheepishly.

"I kinda um…slept in…" She replied, and laughed as Kajime playfully smacked her across the arm.

"You doof, I thought I was gonna be alone in art today!" Kajime replied, with fake anger. Both of them started to speed up their walking, since the hallways were empty, warning them that they were going to be late.

"Man, I am having some crappy luck with timing today," Kajime groaned, and Isha patted her on the back.

"Hey, so am I, though I think I'm worse since I kinda didn't even get to school on time…" They both laughed and rounded the corner of the hallway. Their classroom was about 50 feet away, and just before Kajime was going to speak again, a shrill beep sounded through the speaker.

"Attention everyone! Lockdown! Commence Lockdown, I repeat, LOCK DOWN, NOW! THIS IS REAL, PLEASE KEEP SAFE, EVERYONE! There is –shkkkkkkk" The lady shouting in the speaker was cut off, and a gunshot echoed far off in the opposite side of the building, but was echoed much louder through the speaker.

Frozen, Kajime and Isha looked at each other with widened eyes.

"You're shitting me," Isha said with complete disbelief, clutching at Kajime's arm.

"No…Oh, shit, we have to get to our art room!" She replied hurriedly, and they both dashed for the art room.

Trying the door, Isha hissed in frustration.

"It's locked!" She whispered frantically, and both of them began pounding at the door.

"Hello! We need you to open the door, it's Isha and Kajime, we're locked out!" Kajime whispered loudly, so that their spot would not be a target for any armed person that was in the building.

There was no reply from the other side of the door.

"Damn, I think they're in the storage room way in the back! I don't think they would hear us, only the pounding…they wouldn't open the door, without knowing it's us," Isha said, panic rising in her.

"Where can we hide?" Kajime asked, thinking hard. "The doors to outside would be locked, in and out…then the police would come, but who knows how long that would be!"

"Oh, I know! The AV storage room! Nobody goes in there until after school, really. There's a chance it's unlocked." Isha explained.

"You're a freaking genius," Kajime said, and they both ran for the storage room, one hallway down.

Looking past the corner, Kajime nodded at Isha and they silently began to walk toward the door, marked "AV STORAGE" with a plaque on it. Slowly turning the knob, Kajime breathed out in relief and opened the door.

"Thank God!" She whispered, and they both piled into the door, shutting it and going as back into the small room as they could without being able to see.

"Where's the light switch?" Kajime asked, feeling around the walls blindly.

"I don't know… Never been in here," Isha replied, with a hand on Kajime's arm to know where she was.

"Ah! I found it—" Kajime suddenly realized that what she thought was a light switch…was actually a hand.


End file.
